Survival Guide to the Texas Wastelands
by MediocreMisterM
Summary: Do YOU want to survive in the destroyed remains of Texas? Than this is the book for you! Straight from the Book Master himself from the Live I-75 Station, this book shall give you the knowledge you need. From Bonnie and Clyde to the deadly Deathhorns, this is everything you need to know about the people, creatures, and locations of Texas. **Prelude to a story coming very soon!**
1. Chapter 1: Creatures to Be Cautious!

Welcome, Reader! If you reading this, that means you have a hunger for knowledge of the great Texan Wasteland. That, or you a raider simply lookking for anything of use. Either or, this small collection of knowledge can help you survive in this unforgiving waste. And what better way to begin a story of the Wasteland, than giving a detailed look at the unique and extremely dangerous creatures only found here?

Here in Texas, several of the native animals may have evolved or mutated differently than elsewhere in the great United States. This chapter is to help understand, defend, and maybe even tame these irradiated beasts.

* * *

One of the most dangerous creatures known is the deadly Horned-Toad Deathclaw, commonly called the Deathhorn. Most Deathhorns are near identical to the many Deathclaws of America, with the exception of their strong, armor-like thorns along the back and sides. As well, these thorns can be removed and used as projectiles by the Deathhorns. Luckily, these thorns, even if thrown at high velocities, only cause a very minimal amount of damage, only being dangerous in any of the major vital points of the body. Due to the rarity of the Texas Horned-Toad prior the War, these Deathhorns are in a fairly slim supply. Do not think this is an allowance to be careless. They are still extremely territorial and very intelligent, in some instances even setting traps for other creatures and people. As with all Deathclaw-like animals, these animals cannot be tamed or domesticated.

* * *

Prior to the War, Texas was a borderline breeding ground for several different species of snakes, some of which have grown and adapted to their new, nuclear homes. These creatures are called The Basilisks. Basilisks, unlike their fantasy counterpart, cannot kill you simply by looking you straight in the eyes. Although, if you DO happen to be looking a Basilisk in the eyes, you will most likely be dead very soon, as they are extremely fast in both movement and attack, the bites injecting a very concentrated form of radiation into the blood stream. The most common Basilisks are the Texas Coral Basilisk, the Western Cottonmouth Basilisk, and the most dangerous, the Rattler Basilisk.

The Texas Coral Basilisk is the most common, seen in over ninety-percent of Texas. The Coral Basilisk is identified by its black, red, and yellow rings. Unlike the old saying, no matter what order the colored rings are in, this snake can, and will, kill Jack.

The Western Basilisk is the second most common and the smallest of the Basilisk family. The Western has a coloration of a grey-brown with dark, almost black splotches at even intervals.

The Rattler Basilisk is the least common, and most dangerous, of the Basilisks. These Basilisks are unique in the fact that, throughout their mutations, have kept the loud rattle on the end of the tail. This rattle is very loud and able to echo nearly two miles away and draws in more Basilisks. This species of Basilisk also has a unique ability to spit the concentrated radiation up to twenty feet away by using a special organ in it's mouth.

The Basilisk family is a very hostile animal that is not below attacking for no reason. Similar to the Deathhorns, none of the Basilisk species can be tamed or domesticated. Keep yourself safe and stay away from the most dense location of the species: South Dallas, New Arlington, and The Collision Sight.

* * *

Think you were scared of spiders before? Guess again dear reader, for this section is about an irradiated species only found here in the Ol' Lone Star State: The Radspider. The Radspider is special as it is a species mixture of the Brown Recluse Spider, making their bite even more deadly, and the Bold Jumping Spider, giving them the ability to jump nearly one hundred feet. Thankfully, these Radspiders are still extremely useful if they can be captured*. The silk taken from these arachnids can be used as an equally effective substitute for rope. Take caution, as the Radspider is almost if not more territorial than the Deathhorns.

*Note: These cannot be tamed nor domesticated. Captured is the most effective word for this explanation. Take very, very thought out actions for capturing.

* * *

Moving away from the most deadly and dangerous of Texas creatures, this bottom most section is to give details of the less violent and possibly tamable, only for the most daring, animals of the Wastes.

The first one we will be talking about is the extremely popular Brahmin Steers. The Brahmin Steer is seen as a normal Brahmin, except they have very large horns and used in Texas' most famous activities: the rodeo. Wild Steer are extremely common, barely being less than twenty per mile. The Steer is not a naturally hostile animal, but they will fight to protect their lives and other members of it's herd. These animals are some of the most easily tamed and domesticated animals of the Wastes.

*Side note: The Brahmin Steer is said to give the best meat of any creature in the Texan Wastes, even if prepared by a rookie.

* * *

Take note, this section is on the non-violent and domesticated animals. We said nothing about not having a bad smell. These mutated skunks, aptly called Stink Bombers or simply Bombers, are wolf sized skunks and aren't exactly the best smelling things out there. They are territorial, yet will not attack if not provoked. Bombers are quite easily domesticated-although, who would want to, right? You would be surprised, dear reader. Being very territorial, these animals make amazing guard animals. Take caution if you do fight these, as the spray they emit, not only being very stink, is very radioactive. Do not get behind Bombers.

* * *

A common pet of the Texan Wastes is the very cuddly* and adorable Radcoon. These Great Dane sized rodents are simple scavengers that will follow survivors and mingle around settlements if food is available in any way, shape, or form. They will slowly adapt to being a pet if they are hand fed or given fresh food by a survivor. Strange enough, these animals take a liking to Ghouls the most, and will even protect Feral Ghouls in some cases.

*Note: For nuclear, irradiated raccoon's, they hold extremely fluffy and soft fur. It's like petting a cloud.

* * *

Do you remember playing with those little pillbugs that would roll into a ball as a child? Neither do we, but we do remember the Rollers. Rollers are pillbugs that have grown to the size of the common Brahmin and are considered the 'tanks of the Wastes'. These insects have very hard shells that are near invulnerable and make very good armor... if they can be killed. Rollers are an extremely slow bug, yet, when in their ball form, can move at speeds exceeding fifty miles per hour! Don't try to go against this thing in a foot race.

* * *

The last unique animal on the list is the great Armoreddillo. The Armoreddillo is a pack animal mostly used by caravan owners and travelling survivors. The body of the Armoreddillo is strong enough to withstand fifteen seconds impact from a minigun head on before even showing any damage. This makes the Armoreddillo a must have for any and all survivors that care to go anywhere. The only issue with them is that Armoreddilloes are very scarce, only being active in the central parts of Ft. Fort Worth and the outer most areas of The Collision Point. Although it is a hassle to get one, Armoreddilloes are a must.

* * *

Congratulations! You now have a basic knowledge of the dangerous and domesticated creatures of the Ol' Lone Star State. All of us at the Live I-75 Station hope you've taken this book to heart and mind. Until next time, this was the Book Master, wishing you a great day out in the Wastelands.


	2. Chapter 2: Figures and Factions!

Welcome back survivors! This is the Book Master, and if you're reading this, it means you've lived through the dangerous animals that plague the Texas Wastes. Remember, the creatures are only one part of the Wastelands dangers. Today, we're going to be talking about the very known and slightly unknown people and factions found in the Lone Star.

Let's start off with the most infamous criminal duo ever known in all of Texas, Bonnie and Clyde. These two have caused quite a ruckus lately in the Dallas-New Arlington area, destroying and raiding all settlements in their sights. Take caution if you see pair, as they can be identified by the old-style outfits, fitting the era of pre-war gangsters. Bonnie and Clyde use the combination of Light Laser Rifle and an Automatic Pipe Rifle, with a rusty Tire Iron and Serated Machete for up close and personal fighting, making them some of the most dangerous going one-on-two. Take extra caution if you are trying to take them out from behind, as they have a very large, very dangerous Bomber protecting them at all times. These three can mostly be found at or near the original Bonnie and Clyde Ambush Museum. The Brotherhood of Steel is currently offering a reward of fifteen-thousand caps alive, ten-thousand dead.

Moving from the duo, you must keep a very keen eye out for the purely horrid, unrivaled, unofficial king of all of the Dallas-New Arlington area: King Hertic! The King is quite possibly the most dangerous thing existing in the irradiated remains of Texas. The thing that makes this King so deadly is his collection of weapons, most notably the King's Landing, an extremely dangerous and extremely modified Gatling Laser*. An important thing to take note of Hertic is that he is the leader of a leader of a group that calls themselves The New Spanish Inquisition. Ether it's the group was called this due to having connections to the original Spanish Inquisition prior to the War, which is very unlikely, or if they had discovered copies of a film by the very late Monty Python and thought it sounded like a nice name, this give a new meaning to the saying 'They never expect the Spanish Inquisition!'

*Note: Take note, this information is slightly outdated. The true reason as to Hertic's deadliness is he is capable of doing what was expected to be impossible. Hertic has managed to capture, train, and weaponize an albino Deathhorn. Under no circumstances should this group be sought after for violent reasons, as you will lose no matter what happens. It is not fully known, but we are to believe this Deathhorn goes by the name 'Ezekiel'.

The next people of interest is the West siblings, a brother and sister duo that have been at each other necks for nearly fifteen years. The brother of the siblings, Brady West, is stationed in the northern most part of the remains of Dallas is typically noted as the least dangerous out of the family, yet leads a very, very dangerous raider gang. How it is he remains the leader is amazing, even to me! The sister of the siblings, Ashley West, is stationed in the southern most part of the New Arlington area and is noted as the most dangerous out of the family line, yet is in charge of an excruciatingly piss-poor raider gang. How it is this group still stands is amazing to everybody! These two groups and the siblings are normally fairly docile to anyone outside of the gangs, to only real damage coming out of them is anyone caught between the gang warfares.

Moving from the individuals of the Wastes, there is also a small selection of factions you will want to keep an eye out for. The first of this list is the greatly known Brotherhood of Steel! The Brotherhood is a group of scientists, medics, soldiers, and everything in between that works on the gathering and maintaining of science and technology. The Brotherhood also has a fair history of protecting the many civilizations and farms in the remains of the Wastelands. Having came from the Commonwealth, this new branch has brought many new ideas and tech from across the country, including the names of the Brahmin Steer (formerly only known as Bullhorns), minor parts from Synthetic organisms, and several things in between.

Speaking of the Commonwealth, have you heard of a little group called the Minutemen? If so, and you know of their work, you may want to take into consideration joining the Texas Rangers, the people hell bent on restoring the Lone Star State back to it's original glory! You know, prior to the joining of the US. Back to when it's government wasn't so... yeah. The Rangers have a history of building new and even more advanced settlements across the Dallas-New Arlington areas to create a safe place for all survivors. Personally, these Texas Rangers seem like a true Godsend.

Well, that's all there is to know about the human inhabitants of the Texas Wastes. Take note, this was a short chapter for a reason. Texas is a deadly place, and there isn't really mush to let people take control of. These people and groups above are very lucky, very skillful, or very deadly. Either way, you'd best keep your head on out there.

Congratulations once again, survivor! You now know the many number of inhabitants of the great Texas Wastes! Remember to keep someone on your six at all times, listen to the good ol' I-75 Radio, and always take in the sights for what it is. From everyone here at the I-75 Radio Station, we wish you the best out there. This was the Book Master giving you your daily dose of knowledge, and wishing you all a good night.

Remember kiddos, the Wastes is a war zone. And war? Man, war never changes.


	3. Chapter 3: Vacation Destinations!

Welcome back, survivors! If you've gotten this far, you have successfully survived the carnivorous creatures, frightening figures, and gruesome groups! To this, all of us at the I-75 say to you congratulations! Today, I, the Book Master, will be taking you through possibly the last section of our little Survival Guide to the Texas Wasteland: Vacation Destinations! Because, even at the end of the world, you still want to take in the sight, am I right?

Of course, one of the biggest things you will want to see when enter the great Dallas-New Arlington area is the magnificent remnants of Six Flags Over Texas, now known as Ghoul Town, named after the ride in the still functioning park. As the name sugests, the amusement park is run completely by Ghouls, and is open to all! For a price, of course. For a simple day pass, the generous owner of the park only cost two hundred caps for a whole group. Now that's a steal if I've ever seen one! Enjoy you stay at the park by taking a riveting ride on The Texas Giant, The Mechanizer, and the surprisingly not deadly Silver Shroud*! If you don't mind a slight bit of radiation poisoning, or happen to be a Ghoul yourself, take yourself over to the Hurricane Harbor, home to the biggest lazy river in all of the US post-War!

*Note: The Silver Shroud is one of the most advanced of the coasters, being updated to this day.

Not a fan of rollercoasters, waterslides, or Ghouls? Check out the remains of Nuka Stadium and enlighten yourself to amazing prehistoric game known as baseball! Take a look at the dugouts and put yourself in the place of famous baseball players, explore the locker rooms and do some reading on the parks history, or, if you have the caps and people, rent out the park for a day and play an exciting game in front of a huge crowd! Who knows, maybe you'll earn a fan or two?

If you're a more daring type, there is always the Dallas World Aquarium! The aquarium is still... mostly intact, with tour being completely free! Of course, only because no one has decided to take stake and profit off of the place. Fun fact, the radiation mixed with the water in the tanks causing special mutations to the creatures, making them live longer! Meaning, some of the fish you see in there could possibly predate the War itself. Be careful though, as these mutations has antagonized a few select creatures, most notably the Hammerhead Sharks and Giant Squids. As long you do not make eye contact, try to touch, or tap the glass, these creatures will not harm you! Hopefully.

Are you a history buff? If you're lucky to find it without the criminal duo hiding out inside, you should check out the Bonnie and Clyde Ambush Museum. Take a look at the original Bonnie and Clyde Murder Car, maps of all attacks, the very same guns used by the original duo pre-War-and no, they guns no longer work. But be careful here, as it does double as the base of operations for the now existing duo of Bonnie and Clyde. If you're a dangerous and exploring type, you could traverse the entirety of the museum and find a certain passage way underneath, leading to the next place I am going to talk about.

Vaults! If you live in the Wastes, you know of the Vaulth-Tec Vaults, safe havens to everyone and everyone that was capible of affording a spot. Sadly, several of these Vaults are broken down or were use as terrible experiements. The first Vault on this list, is Vault number 7, the one that hides beneath the Ambush Museum. This Vault is indeed out of commission, yet is said to still hold many riches and loot for those willing. Good thing about this Vault, is that the only true dangers you will have getting to them? Bonnie and Clyde, who are fairly absent from the museum.

Moving from central New Arlington, in the confides of Dallas, there is Vault number 82, a form of hotel made from the shell of an unfinished Vault that was abandoned. It's unknown why Vault-Tec disconitinued this one, but we know now that it makes a great safe place for sleep and food, for the right price of course. Be careful in this one, though, as it does lie beneath the World Aquarium, and there are few minor radioactive water leaks. Nothing to fret over to much.

Our final Vault on the list is Vault number 4, found dangerously close to the Collision Site. This Vault has been abandoned for who knows how long, and has developed into nothing more than a Deathhorn nest. Even with this information, many survivors, raiders, and everything in between try to take on the Vault for the riches inside. Rumor has it that Vault-Tec was using this Vault as a weapons manufacturing plant, and that there is an extremely strong weapon hidden inside, even stronger than the Fat Man. Along with this weapon, the Vault also holds hundreds, if not thousands, of weapons inside, making it the Wastelands biggest stock pile. In this Book Masters opinion? This Vault is so not worth it, simply due to the fact that, besides the Deathhorns, this is the home to the unholy abomination known as the Mother Deathhorn. No one messes with Momma.

The last place on our list of note worthy locations is this great Live I-75 Radio Station itself. Located right off of, you guessed it, the Interstate 75 in Dallas, this station is the most listened to station in all of Dalls-New Arlington. Stationed here is myself, the Book Master, in charge of all literary items found and made here in Texas, the great and most badass DJ Dahl, and our fine guards Isaac and Freddrick. We deliver the finest of music and news twenty-four hours a day, every day, as long as we have power. And I can tell you one thing, we may only have two bodyguards here, but we also hold a number of the best trained Radcoons and Bombers in all of the Texas Wastes, a number of almost two hundred mines, and fifteen MK-III turrets. I dare any one of you to try something here.

Well, now you know the best places in the Texas Wastes to spend a day or two as you visit, or just want to get your mind off of the dangerous, killer landscapes around you. Keep in mind, there are some minor issues and dangers, but nothing a properly known survivor like yourself couldn't handle! This was the Book Master from the I-75 Station saying be safe and drop by for a drink if you're in town.

Remember kiddos, the Wastes are a warzone. And war? Man, war never changes.


End file.
